Double Vision
Double Vision is the name given to the second documentary film by Eric Pickerill that shows Zosimos Q. Cosmos (The Host) and Joseph Packard's escape from the Unknown Forest and the defeat of the evil Monster X, Titan, and David Gold. After the events following the Gold Locket mission, The Host is enlisted in a government agency known as the Soothsayers- a very private organization that handles very specific cases. The Host gets a message about meeting someone in a forest outside of town. When he gets there, nobody is there to meet him. When he tries to escape, a large creature blocks the path, forcing him to run back up from where he came from. When he gets back to the top of the forest's hill he is surprised to see an exact duplicate of Gold Industries, the building that exploded in the Gold Locket mission's climax. He radios his leader- and the leader tells him to go inside the building. The doors are locked so he has to place explosives on the lock to get inside. Once inside, The Host climbs the familiar stairs and finds none other than a resurrected Monster X waiting for him. It was he who had been radioing The Host the whole time. He explains that the X virus brought him back to life and that he had re-built Gold Industries piece by piece in order to keep David Gold's dream living on. He knocks The Host out with a sleep dart. Monster X's henchman, Titan enters and hears from Monster X that David Gold once had a plan to create an android duplicate of The Host, called Host 2.0 and use it to slander The Host's name. They take the knocked out Host down to the robot lab and get DNA samples, which they use to create the duplicate and use it to steal artifacts from museums around the world. They leave The Host in the building thinking he will be knocked out cold- though he wakes up and finds out that Titan had left a gun in the building- which he then takes. The Host goes outside and sees that there are some cars with old radios in them. He gets inside of a truck and wires it to be able to recieve news stations- hearing that "The Host" had been seen stealing from musuems and that the government was searching for him. Confused and upset, he gets out of the truck and sees the robot coming up the pathway to Gold Industries. They fight, and The Host destroys the robot. He tries to go down the pathway, but hears Monster X and Titan returning, so he flees around the back of the buildings. The Host runs into Joseph Packard who tells the Host that he has been in this forest since the 1980's when the government sent him there to map the Unknown Forest. He says the forest has a sort of strange effect in which you cannot escape the forest. They both want to get home, so they team up to try and find a way to make a time machine that Joseph constructed work. He had been building it in the government and needed a type of rare mineral to make it work. Together they find it, and Joseph goes back to the 80's. The Host wants to finish the fight with Monster X and Titan before he escapes the forest. On his way back out, he gets confronted by Monster X who confiscates his gun and forces The Host to take him to the time machine. The Host tricks Monster X and sends him back to the 1700's. He goes back out then gets confronted by Titan. He engages into a battle, mano a mano, and defeats Titan with the Fire Punch. When The Host has his back turned, Titan pulls a gun on him- but he realizes it and shoots Titan first. The Host feels bad about killing Titan and starts thinking about quitting the government job when he gets back home. The Host goes back to finally go home, when out of the blue, David Gold is inside the machine, waiting. The Host freaks, drops his weapon on accident and runs. David Gold chases after him, finally catching up, and they go back up to the front of Gold Industries. They exchange remarks, in which David Gold explains that he was the one who was the government the whole time, and that the Velbon 5000 did not kill him before because he built it not to hurt him. The Host and David Gold battle, and when David knocks the Host to the ground, he draws his gun and is about to shoot when Joseph Packard, back from the 80's stops David Gold by shooting him in the shoulder- an almost exact scenario from Gold Locket. Gold runs, Joseph follows, and stops David Gold. He and The Host meet back up, and together get back home. Category:Documentary